


where were you?

by klarfire



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Jealous Andrew Minyard, Light BDSM, M/M, Mouthy Neil, Plot With Porn, Rich Andrew, Sextoys, Sexual Tension, adding tags as I go, student neil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarfire/pseuds/klarfire
Summary: Andrew Minyard is attractive and rich. He always wants to be in control and is used to getting what he wants. But then he meets Neil Josten, a photography student, at an exhibition.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	where were you?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a book I read last year and wanted to tell a similar story for Neil and Andrew. Warning: Andrew is more toxic here and crosses several boundaries without thinking of others. He's selfish and kind of an asshole. The trigger warning should be similar to the aftg-series. 
> 
> Andrew has no feelings. Ever. And when he meets an extraordinary young beautiful man, he is overwhelmed, and even makes several mistakes.
> 
> here you go, hope y'all enjoy <33

Andrew sat on a bar stool, leaning with his back against the wall. He sipped his whiskey now and then and let his gaze wander over the crowd in front of him. Many people were dancing, grinding their bodies together, and were lost in their own little world. Around the bar there were also a lot of people. A few flirted, others sat alone. Eden was probably not only for Andrew just a retreat sometimes.  
  
When his glass was empty, Andrew placed it next to him on the counter and waved Roland over.  
  
The young man came up to him and smiled broadly, "That was fast. Do you miss me that much?“  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes. Roland was wearing a shimmering, almost transparent shirt, which made his nipple piercing glisten clearly visible. He also wore tight black pants that emphasized several parts of his body. His complete appearance was an invitation and Andrew briefly thought about what he could do with him. Then he realized he wasn't in the mood and dropped his gaze.  
  
When he grabbed his full glass, Roland had disappeared again. There were really a lot of people here today. Andrew sipped his drink and he was slowly getting hot. The many barely clothed men in front of him didn't help. He hadn't been sexually active for a while and soon he would have to find a special candidate again.  
  
Today, however, there was no time for that, because he had another appointment. The short trip to Edens was his compromise so he wouldn't go completely crazy. Just for an hour. Andrew sighed. He downed the contents of his glass and sat up.  
  
He recognized in the corner of his eye that two men were walking past him. They were heading towards the rooms in the back. Those rooms were very popular. Especially because there were a lot of different toys and possibilities to torture your partner or to control him. Andrew himself had his own room there, but unfortunately he hadn't used it for far too long.  
  
-  
  
The exhibition was well attended. Lara, the gallery owner, an acquaintance of his, had invited him because she knew how much he loved art. Others bought yachts, Andrew bought photographs.  
  
He strolled through the corridors and accepted a glass of champagne from a waitress. Actually, he didn't like champagne, but he was used to it by now. Discreetly, he watched the faces of the other visitors as they looked closely at the photographs to make sense of them. The corners of Andrew's mouth twitched.  
  
He continued to walk through each room, enjoying the pleasant noise of the murmurs that were very familiar to him. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. Andrew pulled it out of his pocket and automatically put it to his ear, „Yeah?"  
  
"Hey buddy," Drake said and his laughter rippled through Andrew's body like electric shocks. Drake kept talking but Andrew wasn't listening to him anymore. He was caught in a trance that he couldn't seem to get out of.  
  
He felt his heart hammering against his chest and quickly went into one of the back rooms, which was thankfully empty. Andrew felt his hands trembling and he hated it.  
  
"Are you at a party or something? And if so, why didn't you invite me?" Drake asked.  
  
Andrew swallowed tightly. He hated that even at thirty-four he couldn't manage to stand up to his half-brother. "No, I'm at an exhibition.“  
  
"Did you get my email? About me moving back to New York?“  
  
"Yes," Andrew forced out. He closed his eyes. Drake was robbing him of energy, of which he didn't have much more. He stroked his forehead, lightly covered with sweat, with a shaking hand.  
  
"Then why didn't you answer me?“  
  
"I guess I forgot," Andrew replied.  
  
"I don't believe you. Especially you as an absolute control freak," Drake laughed again. "Then I guess I'll see you at the board meetings at the latest, which I'll also be attending in the future.“  
  
Andrew's jaw tightened, "Of course.“  
  
"Good, have fun at the show." And then he hung up.  
  
Andrew slowly slid his phone back into his pocket, but that was as far as he could move. He felt like he was frozen to the spot.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" a voice said next to him, making Andrew flinch. He looked beside him and spotted a young man in a black suit. He had dark red hair and eyes that resembled a bright ocean. The eyes seemed almost unnatural and Andrew looked at them closely. They shimmered like his pool waiting for him at home. No one who had such eyes should walk freely around. And that face.  
  
"That's a little creepy right now," the young man said. Andrew blinked.  
  
"I was sunk in thoughts," Andrew said, and would have liked to run away, but he couldn't move somehow. So he stayed put and enjoyed the view.  
  
The stranger's eyes sparkled, „Okay."  
  
"Do you like the pictures?" Andrew asked to keep the conversation going. Drake had once again thrown him completely off track and he certainly needed some time to function normally again.  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
Andrew turned to the photographs. "I think the lighting is interesting.“  
  
The man next to him blinked, „What?"  
  
Andrew looked at him and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh my God, you're serious. The photographer was taking pictures of venetian blinds!“  
  
Venetian blinds? Perhaps Andrew should have asked Lara more specifically what the exhibition was about.  
  
The man next to him laughed, "I guess you weren't there for the opening speech.“  
  
No, that was when Andrew was still in Eden's to recharge his inner batteries.  
  
"There, you would have saw the photographer grandstanding about how he had created the light with a cheap lamp. I mean, this is New York, and surely there are better ways to capture natural light!“  
  
Andrew had to suppress his grin, but to his surprise, the young man saw right through him and noticed his demeanor.  
  
"Do you think that's funny? Because it's not.“  
  
Andrew liked how the stranger was giving serious thought to the photographs and how beautiful he looked doing it. He cleared his throat and noticed that the inside of his mouth had gone quite dry. This man was hot, and Andrew hadn't expected to meet someone like him here in a gallery today.  
  
"What do you think about that?" The young man asked, raising his eyebrows. His blue eyes glinted.  
  
"I think he's got an exhibition, and I guess he kind of made it then.“  
  
The stranger snorted. "You're judging his ability because he exhibits his paintings in a gallery? Maybe he slept with the gallery owner?“  
  
"He definitely didn't," Lara said smirking, who had come up beside them. "Because I would know.“  
  
Andrew pressed his lips together to stifle a smile.  
  
The stranger blushed a little, which Andrew found interesting. It was possible to embarrass the man after all.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you—"  
  
"No, it's all right. Photographers are often pretty after all, so who knows." Lara winked, at which the young man turned even redder. "I'm Lara, and who are you?“  
  
"I'm Neil.“  
  
_Neil._  
  
Lara began discussing the photographs with Neil, and Andrew watched the both of them. Neil stuck to his opinion that the pictures would be better off in a back room than in a gallery. But Lara countered with her own arguments.  
  
Andrew sipped his champagne and turned his attention to Neil. He was a little taller than he was. Pale freckles were scattered on his nose and he had full lips that smiled. This man was beautiful.  
  
But he confused him in a strange way. Andrew had met many men who were beautiful but this one was also so interesting that it excited Andrew extremely. He found Neil attractive in a way he hadn't found a man attractive in a long time. Andrew emptied his glass and grabbed another one from a nearby tray.  
  
Neil laughed and goose bumps spread over Andrew's body. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Andrew moved away from the two of them, desperately needing some distance. He felt like he was about to snap or do something stupid.  
  
Andrew wondered if he should go home, but before he did, he remembered his obligations. He chatted with a few business associates while he kept letting his gaze wander unobtrusively through the gallery.  
  
An hour later, it was time to go. Andrew was about to walk towards the exit when a laugh made him look up and his eyes found Neil. There he stood, a few feet away from him, with one arm around a woman. The woman would have to be the same age as Andrew, and thus a few years older than Neil.  
  
Andrew blinked. Neil leaned towards the woman and laughed at something she said. He put a hand on her back and smiled at her. Andrew was confused and lowered his gaze. He had expected a lot of things, but not this. A feeling of disappointment spread through him. He hated that.  
  
Andrew looked up and their gazes locked. Neil did that thing with his eyebrows again and his eyes sparkled. The couple walked past Andrew and he had to admit that Neil's girlfriend was attractive. Andrew cursed inwardly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He texted his driver to leave in ten minutes.  
  
He said goodbye to Lara and was already walking towards the exit when dark red hair caught his attention, moving towards the toilets and disappearing in there. Andrew went after him without thinking much about it.  
  
The front room with the sinks was empty and Andrew was very thankful for it. He washed his hands and waited until Neil came up next to him.  
  
When Neil finally walked out the door and washed his hands, they looked at each other through the mirror.  
  
"Did you buy one of those photographs?" Neil asked, drying his hands.  
  
After Andrew learned about the detail with the cheap lamp, he couldn't see any art at all in the shots. They seemed mendacious somehow.  
  
"Why should I?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Because you have money.“  
  
Andrew smirked, "There are better ways to spend money.“  
  
Neil smiled, "I'm relieved to hear that.“  
  
Andrew leaned against the wall, "Lara told me he sold three photographs.“  
  
Neil rolled his eyes. "I'll bet you twenty bucks he bought them himself to encourage other people to buy them.“  
  
Andrew held out his hand to him, "I'll bet against it.“  
  
Neil eyed his hand for a moment, but then grabbed it and grinned. "This is what you meant when you said there were other ways to spend money?“  
  
Andrew couldn't help but smile a little, "Maybe."  
  
This evening was better than he had expected. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card. "Give me a call," Andrew said, handing it to Neil.  



End file.
